1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. Further, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, the present invention relates to, for example, an electrode, a device, a semiconductor, a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a mirror image device, a memory device, or a processor. The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an electrode, a semiconductor, a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a mirror image device, a memory device, or a processor. The present invention relates to a method for driving an electrode, a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a mirror image device, a memory device, or a processor.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, an electro-optical device, a semiconductor circuit, and an electronic device include a semiconductor device in some cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique in which a transistor is formed using a semiconductor material has attracted attention. The transistor is applied to a wide range of electronic devices such as an integrated circuit (IC) or an image display device (also simply referred to as a display device). As semiconductor materials applicable to the transistor, silicon-based semiconductor materials have been widely used, but oxide semiconductors have been attracting attention as alternative materials.
In recent years, demand for integrated circuits in which semiconductor elements such as miniaturized transistors are integrated with high density has risen with increased performance and reductions in the size and weight of electronic devices.
A transistor including an oxide semiconductor is known to have an extremely low leakage current in an off state. For example, a low-power-consumption CPU utilizing a characteristic of low leakage current of the transistor including an oxide semiconductor is disclosed (see Patent Document 1).